


Worth the Wait

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Community: fan_flashworks, Galen lives, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, POV Bodhi Rook, Post-Rogue One, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: After his extraction from the Empire, Galen is on the base for over twenty-four hours before Bodhi gets to see him. It's the longest day of the pilot's life.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt "24 hours" at fan_flashworks and also Kinktober day one prompt "sleepy sex." Takes place in a sort of post-R1 everyone-lives AU where Galen survived Eadu but wasn't rescued by the team.

Galen is on the base for over twenty-four hours before Bodhi gets to see him, and it's the longest day of the pilot's life. Sure, he  _sees_  Galen when the extraction team lands, but he's delivered into the hands of Rebel security before Bodhi can so much as cry out.

He had known Galen survived the attack on Eadu, had known he'd later gotten in contact with the Rebels, intending to join them, had known a team had gone after him. Bodhi had agonized over the fact that it hadn't been Rogue One.

Yet to see Galen here,  _alive_  and  _safe_  on the base... He'd been working on the U-wing with Cassian, and he feels the captain push him down onto a crate, and just in time, as his whole body is numb with relief. “He's here,” he finally manages.

Cassian smiles. “I'm glad. Though it'll be a while before you can talk to him.” As usual, his levity doesn't last for long.

Bodhi nods, but his hands are shaking with excitement. Cassian knows about his relationship with Galen, about how desperate he is to be with him again. “But it shouldn't take that long for them to clear him, right? He was honest about wanting to join us. I know it.”

“I know,” Cassian says, “but you remember how they were with you. And that was in a time of crisis, so it went through much faster than usual.”

Bodhi groans, pressing his hands to his face.

Cassian squeezes his shoulder. “Don't worry. They know how much they can still learn from him, and though they're not quickly going to forgive him for what happened with the Death Star, I trust they'll understand.” He gives him a more hearty slap on the back. “Now, come on, how about you get back to work on this? Keeping busy will make the time go faster. I have to go find Jyn and let her know.”

Bodhi sighs, not believing at all that wires and hoses are going to be able to take his mind off of Galen so closeby, but the repairs do need to be finished. He stands and gets back to his task.

By dinnertime, there's still no real news, though the base is buzzing with gossip. Bodhi pushes his food around his plate, enduring sympathetic glances from Baze and Chirrut. Jyn isn't here, doubtless dealing with her father's reappearance in her own way, Cassian also gone and likely still with her. They haven't said anything aloud about their own changed relationship, but it's obvious to anyone who knows them.

The food is tasteless in his distraction, but Bodhi makes himself eat. In the Rebellion, one never knows what might happen, and he needs to keep up his strength. After, he heads to his room. He spends an hour fruitlessly fiddling with his datapad, looking over old mission logs and checking the latest rabidly censored Holonet reports without any of it really sinking in.

Finally, he tosses the datapad aside and flops onto his bed. It's getting later, and it's starting to look like he won't see Galen tonight. He hates the idea, but there's nothing he can do for it. Grumpily, he flips off the lights, changes, and lays down. He has a feeling he won't be able to sleep, but he might as well try. That's another thing that always makes time fly by.

Bodhi doesn't know how long he spends staring at the wall. He won't let himself check his chrono; that'll only make the time that much more unbearable. He considers what he'll do when he's finally with Galen again. Will he run into his arms like some dramatic romance holo? Will he break down? Or will he simply nod shyly and take his hand? Perhaps they'll send Bodhi and the rest of Rogue One straight into a mission based on some information Galen gives them? And then there's the logistics. Will Rebel security put Galen someplace they can keep an eye on him? Will they give him his own room? Dare he believe they'll let him move in with Bodhi? The room isn't large, but it could hold them both comfortably.

He doesn't know when he finally dozes off, but then he's waking, and a glance at the time shows that it's early. A honed talent from his time with the Empire, and one that's still useful here. He washes and dresses and goes to breakfast.

His entire team is present this time, and Jyn looks up as he joins them. She reaches out to squeeze his hand. “They're still grilling him,” she says without preamble. “I spoke to Mon Mothma this morning. She thinks he should be free to go by this afternoon.”

“That's good to hear,” he answers, a smile coming to his face. “I can't wait.”

“Me either.” She takes her hand back and returns to her food.

A thought occurs to Bodhi that brings his mood down a bit again, but it's another circumstance that can't be helped. And he knows it's the right thing. “I'll let you talk to him first, Jyn,” he says.

She looks relieved. “Thank you, Bodhi. I know you want to see him as soon as you can, too. We'll both have all sorts of time now that he's here.”

They share a look of understanding, and for the thousandth time, Bodhi has to squash the strange idea that on some level she could be like his step-daughter. He could never truly see her as anything other than a teammate and friend.

This day is perhaps even more unforgiving, what with the expectation that his purgatory of waiting could end at any moment. It doesn't. Bodhi wanders through the base, fulfilling his daily duties. He cleans his assigned areas. Buffs the already-spotless U-wing. Takes his turn as security in the hanger. It's perhaps the worst of all: sitting at desk with nothing to do, staring across the motley assortment of ships, nodding to the pilots and techs who come and go. Nothing interesting ever happens while he's on duty here. Morning fades into afternoon, and Cassian brings him a meal, sympathetically explaining that Galen is still hidden away.

“They let him sleep, right?” Bodhi asks anxiously. “I mean, they've had him here for nearly twenty-four hours.”

“I'm sure they've been taking good care of him, Bodhi,” Cassian explains calmly. “We're not monsters. There are secure living facilities for prisoners.  _Not_  that they're treating him like one,” he explains quickly.

Bodhi groans. “I can't stand this. You're pretty high up, aren't you? Can't you find something out?”

“They're being tight-lipped. Won't tell me anything more than what Jyn said this morning. Sorry, Bodhi.”

Bodhi drums his fingers on the desk. Patience has never been one of his strongest suits, and this is something else entirely.

“I'll tell you the moment I hear anything,” Cassian promises, and then he's gone again.

When Bodhi's replacement shows up, he leaves with no clear idea of what he's going to do. Is he going to have to wait yet another day for Galen? The very thought is maddening.

He wanders for awhile, no clear goal in mind. Through the hangers and the halls, the equipment rooms and supply areas. Finally, his feet bring him outside, and he leans against the wall of the base, gazing up at the darkening sky and emerging stars.

He's always liked the stars. He's familiar with them, having been a cargo pilot for so many years. The stars are unchanging, patient. He almost snorts. He could learn a thing or two from them.

“There you are.”

Bodhi turns, starting at Jyn's voice, and he can barely contain the way his heart leaps when he sees her standing in the door – Galen right behind her. He looks somewhat older, a little more worn than the last time Bodhi saw him, dark circles under his eyes, gray hair limp, wearing an ill-fitting surplus Rebel uniform. But he's still so beautiful it makes Bodhi's heart ache.

“I'll leave you two to it,” Jyn says gently, and squeezes her father's hand before slipping away.

“Galen.” Bodhi breathes his name like a prayer, and though Galen's answering smile is weary, it's radiant. He opens his arms, and Bodhi falls into them, wrapping his own around Galen's neck and pressing close to him. “I'm so glad-” He chokes off.

Galen nods silently and holds him tight. “I promised you the Force would bring us back together, one way or another.”

Tears well up in Bodhi's eyes. He had assumed that had meant in death. That they're here, together, alive, under the Rebellion's roof – he feels blessed beyond imagining.

“So you're free?” he manages after awhile. “They cleared you and everything?”

“Yes. I'm not to leave the base, but I'm able to move about the non-secured areas as I like.”

“So you can come back to my room with me?”

That weary smile comes back. “Yes, love. But I'm afraid I won't be much good. I'm tired, Bodhi; it's been a long twenty-four hours.”

Bodhi takes his hand, threads their fingers together, starts to lead him back to his quarters. “I understand. Did they...were they good to you, while they were vetting you?”

“Yes, Bodhi. They were suspicious, but not cruel. They fed me and allowed me to rest, but sleep was elusive, knowing everything that was going on. I kept waiting for the moment I would be able to see you and Jyn again.”

“I understand that,” Bodhi says with feeling. They arrive at his room, and he tugs Galen inside, sealing the door behind them. Galen stops just inside, taking in his new surroundings. The room is smaller than his quarters on Eadu, less plush – but more homey. This has truly become Bodhi's home, especially now that Galen is here.

He sees the way Galen's eyes linger on the bed. “Let me take care of you,” Bodhi murmurs, leading him over and reaching up to start unbuttoning his jacket. He's suddenly overcome with the urge to touch Galen skin to skin, to hear him breath against him and feel him move.

Galen's hands land gently atop Bodhi's. “Dear heart. I can't do anything for you like this. I'm sorry.”

Just as gently, Bodhi moves his hands aside. “That's not what I want. I just want to make you feel good. Let me touch you, Galen.”

“All right, my love. How could I say no to you?” Galen's hand finds his neck, pulls him in for a gentle kiss, and he doesn't protest again.

Bodhi takes his time removing Galen's clothes, laying each piece aside on his desk before diving in to explore every inch of exposed skin with eager hands and tender lips. He drinks in Galen's sighs, the way he shudders as he leans into the touches. Bodhi thinks of how lonely and desperate he's been these last few weeks and only imagine Galen has felt the same.

“Lay down,” he murmurs and helps ease his lover onto the bed. He lays on his back and gazes up at Bodhi, watching with intent eyes as he undresses himself. Galen may not have the energy to touch, but his gaze is so intense, he may as well be. Bodhi shivers under it, remembering how once that look had made him so shy, and now he relishes it, how it makes him feel hot and wanted.

By the time he's finished, Galen's body has completely caught up to the proceedings, his cock hard and straining. Bodhi guides his legs apart, kneeling between them, and takes it in his hand, giving him a few slow strokes, watching with dark eyes the way Galen's head tips back as he exhales sharply.

“Let me take care of you,” Bodhi says again, and when Galen's head jerks in a nod, he leans in and presses a kiss to the tip of his cock before easing it into his mouth. Galen makes a soft noise, and Bodhi puts a steadying hand on his hip as the other guides him deeper into his mouth. He gives Galen everything he can, suckling and licking and stroking.

“Bodhi,” his lover breathes above him. “Oh.  _Bodhi_.”

It doesn't take long at all before Galen is shuddering apart beneath him, Bodhi easing him through the aftershocks, swallowing everything he gives and gently licking him clean. He sits back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and looks down at his lover, warmth in his chest when he realizes Galen is asleep. He's lax on the bed, breathing deep and even. Bodhi helped with that. He feels loving and proud.

He eases himself off the bed, careful not to disturb Galen and pads to the refresher. He finishes himself off quickly and quietly (it doesn't take much with the image of Galen laid out on his bed lax and aroused still fresh in his mind), then returns with a damp cloth. With careful strokes, he wipes sweat from Galen's chest and limbs, then run the cloth cursorily over himself before tossing it toward the door.

He flips the lights off and climbs back into bed, carefully guiding Galen aside so he pull the blankets free of his weight and up over them. As soon as they're in place, Galen comes back to curl around Bodhi, as if he's drawn to him even in sleep.

Bodhi's heart feels light and full as he allows himself to relax and drift toward sleep. He doesn't remember the last time he was this happy.


End file.
